


To Know Sacrifice

by wormhourdeluxe



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, Mindbreak, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Self-Sacrifice, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormhourdeluxe/pseuds/wormhourdeluxe
Summary: Ganon has won. Zelda was forced to surrender everything, her land, her people, her throne–– but Link refused to let her surrender herself.So he bargains to take her place.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960333
Comments: 9
Kudos: 265





	To Know Sacrifice

Ganon shut the door behind him, not even bothering to turn the lock. "Hello, Hero," He crooned. "Did you have fun counting the seconds till I came back?"

If a glare could kill, he would be long dead. Hyrule's Hero stared at him with enough concentrated fury to scare away lightning. The sound of his little teeth grinding down on his gag made Ganon want to laugh.

So he did, unabashedly. It always made Link's ears press back, tight to his head like a rabid wolf. He certainly snarled like one when Ganon made to step closer. As if his wordless little threat could ever mean anything again. Ganon had made sure of that. If Link's hands and legs were not always under lock and key, he had no doubt the little Heroling would have already buried his teeth in his throat. But there was little defense he could have, with his knees pulled back to his chest and arms chained tightly to his pedestal.

Well, he mused, openly smirking as he ran his broad palm down a bared thigh, It isn't as if he didn't choose this. Perhaps if he had just stayed quiet, this could have remained a royal ordeal. How loved and cherished, Hylia's little descendant is–– "Is that so," he purred. The muscle under his hands was still firm, even over a month later of nothing but being chained in place. Ganon felt it flinch under his hands when he moved closer to his prize. "You've yet to learn how to be polite, even after all these nights I've been kind to you. You don't  _ need _ these chains, you know. I would have them so easily removed, if you just  _ behaved _ ..."

Link made a strangled sound halfway between a snarl and a whimper when Ganon yanked the plug from his hole. 

Ganondorf relished it. He relished everything under his hands. The vindictive satisfaction he felt, pulling Link impossibly further open for his eyes, was never-ending. His shaking, spread legs, his vulnerable bared skin. His eyes traced the rim of Link's gaping hole, amused how it twitched around the sudden lack of a plug. Always looking for something to fill it.

_ This is  _ my _ victory, little hero. Do you feel better, knowing your esteemed Zelda is not in your place?  _

"If only you behaved," Ganon chuckled to himself. He stuffed three fingers inside of his hero up to the base of his knuckles. 

The muscle under his free hand jerked violently. Link made a low noise deep in his throat as he wiggled his fingers. He squirmed uselessly under Ganon, toes curling until they popped when it did nothing but make his jailor's fingers brush up against his prostate. 

Ganon clicked his tongue and shoved in a fourth. He could easily fit his thumb in as well. The plug was a very handy purchase indeed. It had truly done its job well, keeping his hero stretched and open to sit on his cock. 

Explaining its purpose to Link, when he first presented it, had been glorious. He almost wished he could repeat it over and over again, watching the tears glisten in his defiant eyes as he felt the firm weight of the plug inside of him. It had been a remarkable way to drive home that his fate was  _ here, _ in his new room.

His new room. Forever.

Ganon threw his head back, unable to help his laughter. The burn of his satisfaction pushed directly to his gut, sinking low in him like raking hot coals. "Next time," He purred, "we should have an audience. I promised not to touch her, and I will abide by that–– I am a king who keeps his word, you should know." Link wailed through his gag as thrust two of the fingers on his free hand inside of him, prying his insides open. They twitched, pink and wet in the open air. Ganon felt his cock swell against his pants. "... But you miss her, don't you. And she, you. Wouldn't it be nice to have a little  _ reunion _ together, here in this room?"

Link made a sound like a wild animal. Like he wanted nothing more than to tear him apart barehanded.

It was  _ delicious _ to Ganon, that he didn't have the choice to do so.

Still chuckling, he kicked his pants away. Unbecoming of a king, but who was going to gossip?  _ The Hero of Hyrule? _ The same one with thighs spread night and day for him, bouncing in his lap whenever he so much as snapped? Ganon carefully shifted forward, the heavy tip of his cock pressing to the wide open hole at his disposal.

Link grunted, pained and high pitched, as Ganon sank deep inside of him. "If not the queen, maybe you would prefer to service me in the throne room," he mused. There was sweat already on the hero's pale face. Ganon licked his lips and thrust a little deeper just to watch his expression pinch. Even with the plug in him, he was always still so tight.

Not that he hadn't bought it that way on purpose.

Still. It wasn't as fun to watch his little hero struggle if he wasn't listening to him. Link growled when Ganon grabbed a handful of his hair, a harsh tug forcing his slender body to pull up towards his fist. Smoldering blue eyes locked on his. The boy was practically seething. 

It  _ never _ got old. But it wasn't what he wanted.

_ "Look," _ Ganon hissed out his order, sinking his fingers deeper into golden strands. Link made a strained noise as he yanked his body into an uncomfortable curl, eyes angled down towards his spread thighs. "Look at what you've become. Look how nicely your hole takes me, even when the rest of you tries so hard to refuse it." He pressed in to the hilt, humming as a pleasant shiver ran up his legs when Link's ass squeezed down around him. 

Link made a short, angry huffing sound, but as usual, refused to respond. He barely even squirmed. The muscles in his core and neck rippled nicely under the force of Ganon's hands, tense and trembling. Sweat ran down his skin.

Standing above him, his bowed head almost made it look as if the hero was kneeling.

Ganon smirked.  _ What an accidental victory. _ He tightened his grip in Link's hair until the hero cried out, his free hand bracing on a shaking hip. The tighter the better. The bruises were prettier than any collar he could fit on his pet.  _ I will have to make him aware of it. _

The bitten off wail his thrust forced out of Link's lungs made his cock swell inside of him. No matter how vigilante the little hero could be, trying so fruitlessly to hate him, to reject him, he could never reject  _ this _ . Even with his teeth grit and eyes narrowed in hatred Ganondorf could see his cock standing proud, flushed and leaking.

He hadn't considered Link enjoyment, the first few days, but now–– Link's scream was throaty and pained, almost  _ despaired  _ sounding when Ganon carefully wrapped his thick fingers around his cock–– it had quickly become one more victory. 

Link's head jerked against his hand when he squeezed ever so gently, rolling his hips up against the unmistakable little bundle of nerves inside of him. Ganon would not release him. Not even to see the undeniably pleasured expression he no doubt had, flushed and drooling and angry beyond words. Not when it gave him such a  _ rush _ to keep his head tilted down where his cock continuously disappeared inside of his hole over and over again, hips slapping wetly against his. 

Forced into the position he was, Ganon could see the bulge of his cock poking up from inside of the little hero's guts. He knew if he squeezed Link around his middle, he'd be able to feel his body deforming and reforming as it struggled to take him. It only made him thrust harder. Faster. There would be nothing better than to fill the hero even further, to brand him as he did every night with the firm reminder that he would never be anything other than the cocksleeve he was now––

Ganon growled, leaning his weight into Link. The Hylian screamed, throaty and raw, and in Ganon's static-filled ears it almost sounded like  _ No _ .

_ "Yes," _ He answered regardless and luxuriated in Link's wordless screaming as he came deep inside of him.  **_"Yes."_ **

_ Mine now. Mine forever. You chose this, all for her. All to 'save' her. _ Ganon moaned loudly, thrusting hard enough to jostle the body under him as he continued to cum. Link's cries became broken and hitched with every little shift inside of him.  _ Was it worth it, little hero? Do you feel as if you've succeeded? _

His hole clenched around his cock, milking for all it was worth. "So tight," He groaned out. Even while hiccuping, shoulders bent and shaking, Link's body seemed to be trying to beg Ganon for another round. It was working, too. He hadn't flagged at all.

"Pl––ease," Link whispered. Ganon stilled. "Please... Please, let me rest..."

Disgraced. Defeated. Begging. His head remained bowed, fighting to remain so even as Ganon lifted him by his hair. His eyes were wide and unseeing.

_ "No more," _ Link begged, and Ganon felt heat rush through his fast and hot as a wildfire in dry grasslands.

_ "Finally,"  _ He snarled. Link's chains strained and snapped under his powerful hands. The hero only sobbed when he yanked him from his bound pedestal, throwing him onto his stomach and kicking his shaking legs apart. "Finally. Finally! You've  _ broken _ , you're  _ mine _ ––" The trembling, weak little howl that shook out of the hero when he stuffed his cock back into that used hole was intoxicating. 

Ganon didn't bother taking his time. Ecstasy sent his mind reeling, his heart thumping loudly in his ears as he pounded the tiny Hylian under him. Link's abrupt shriek nearly took him by surprise. His ass tightened impossibly around him, nearly making Ganon's legs give out from under him as it squeezed his dick for dear life. Cum splattered the side of the pedestal, milky white. 

It made Ganon burst out laughing. His hands bruised and held into lithe hips as he forced the head of his cock up against Link's abused prostate again and again, laughing cruelly at the hiccuping little cries. Link squirmed pathetically in his grip. It did nothing to stop Ganon from stuffing his cunt full as many times as he liked.

"So you enjoy this," He jabbed. Sliding a hand down, he again pawed at Link's wavering cock. It was starting to flag, but under his attention it slowly began to harden. "You  _ like _ this. You like it when I fuck you. Maybe you just like getting fucked in general–– how many men have had your ass,  _ hero _ ? How many have you serviced? Maybe my men sneak in here when I am busy ruling the people you were supposed to save. Maybe they see you, gaping and open and unable to stop them, and they just take what they want." 

Link gasped frantically, sweaty hair splayed over his flushed face. His eyes were absent, distant and hazy. It didn't bother Ganon. He fucked deeper into the hero, grinding his hips up against his bruised ass. 

"Maybe even the Hylian guards I kept visit you. Maybe they take out your loss here, buried deep in your greedy little hole. Tell me, Hero, is my cum the only one you're full with?" Link moaned dazedly, hips twitching into Ganon's hand when he pressed his thumb under the head of his cock. "How many takers will step forward, if I seat you on the throne with your legs splayed for any weary soldier?"

He wasn't even fighting anymore. Ganon doubted he was even listening. A real shame, but he'd forgive it this once. The defiant glint would likely return to his eye the moment he saw Zelda–– and he'd get to shatter Hyrule's hero all over again. He was already looking forward to it.

"I'll take you to see her tomorrow," Ganon crooned, and with a low groan he emptied a second time inside of the Hylian. Link's ass was always wet, always lubed and stretched and ready for him. But what Ganon left, when he slowly pulled out, was a  _ mess _ . Semen dripped down trembling thighs from Link's gaping hole. He could see so far into the hero.

If he wasn't so spent, it would be enough to fuck him again. Ganon compromised with forcing Link's mouth open with his thumb and stuffing his cock in his mouth. The man was too out of it to properly clean him, but that was fine. Ganon didn't mind it, for once. The tiny hero looked good, with semen and saliva smeared across his panting lips.

_ He's so much prettier when he’s quiet. The  _ right _ kind of quiet. _ Ganon redressed himself, not bothering to even chain Link back up. There was nowhere the hero could hope to flee to. Not in his state. He barely did more than twitch when Ganon plugged him back up, cum and all.

He found himself patting Link's head on his way out in a gesture nearly affectionate. "Tomorrow," He promised, more to himself than anything. "I hope you're ready, little hero."

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of my own kinktober! And the first nsfw I've written all summer-- ive been on a strict dick ban for months to prevent burn out this october uwu stay tuned for next week, lmk if you have suggestions for Any of the fandoms I've written for.


End file.
